The invention relates to a substantially irreversible attachment system for a dispensing head on a metal housing, the assembly obtained having to be non-separable and leaktight. An assembly is qualified as being non-separable if a force exceeding about 15 daN is necessary to separate it.
The dispensing head may simply be a head for dispensing the product contained in the metal housing through a small diameter orifice (for example drop by drop dispensing head, dispensing head with end piece fitted with a cap, etc.). It may also be more complex, for example it may be provided with a ball dispenser or an atomizer. But regardless of what type of dispensing device is used, the head is characterized by the fact that it is made of plastic and comprises an outer catching skirt and an internal sealing skirt that are concentric with each other and attached to the same base.
Products to be stored and dispensed from this type of assembly include particularly food, cosmetics, pharmaceutical applications (dermatological, ophthalmic, etc.) and perfumes.